


腿肉两则

by LaTregua



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTregua/pseuds/LaTregua
Summary: 就像以前发生过无数次的复仇一样，这回是Tybalt被找上了。
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 严格来讲Canon是匈版罗朱音乐剧，2005官摄版。中之人分别是左和邵。  
> 两段两年前的腿肉，一段没头没尾，因为根本没写完，另一端勉强写完后投过淫秽色情bot，但后来bot炸了……纠结了一下还是备份上来。  
> 现在看都挺难吃的。

“Tybalt！”

Tybalt不假思索地停住了脚步，愣了一瞬之后分辨出了Romeo的声音，凶狠地转身，眼神里是不加掩饰的恨意。

“这里可是Capluet的地盘，怎么，你竟敢来以身犯险吗？”

Tybalt逼近了Romeo，而Romeo似乎没想好说辞，只是脱口而出了那声“Tybalt”，随后更是退后了两步，手足无措地蹭着路面。

Tyablt略显疯狂的眼神暴露出他已经超脱了平时仅仅称得上阴沉的情绪，令Romeo感到陌生。诚然，在自己刚与Juliet私定终身之后，招惹疼爱Juliet的表哥不是什么明智之举，但他辗转听说了Tybalt发了癫痫的事，隐隐竟感觉自己有安慰他的义务了。

思索时Tybalt已经揪住了Romeo的领子，试图把他掼到墙上去，可惜Tybalt身量虽高挑却显瘦弱，Romeo根本纹丝不动。

“我只是想说，Tybalt，维罗纳已经不必有更多的矛盾了，这样毫无来由的仇恨应该结束了。”

Romeo在Tybalt的俯视中几乎是从容地说出了上述话语，并不试图摆脱Tybalt——对他来说这无关紧要；但透过投射在巷子里的月光，Romeo清晰地看见Tybalt双眼已经被蒙上了疯狂的玻璃，反射出的只有复仇。

Tybalt向Romeo展现出另一只手的手掌，指腹上有着灼烧的痕迹。他微喘着气轻吼道：“……看到了吗……看到了吗Romeo……只有Juliet是特别的……你一个蒙太古家的小子竟敢……竟敢宣称占有她！”

此时Romeo才开始后悔自己莽撞地叫住了Tybalt，构思着该如何收场，但不等他想出什么解决方案，Mercutio无声无息地从巷口转过来，看清人影后三步并作两步跨到Tybalt面前，抓住Romeo的后领给Tybalt迎面来了一拳。虽然这一拳不出意料地被Tybalt挡住了，但Mercutio的出现无异于火上浇油，在月光下营造出本不该有的火花。

“Tybalt？你挺有闲工夫的啊，是打算报复Romeo吗？”

Mercutio一开口就是挑衅，Romeo不及说话，Tybalt已经拔出匕首挥向Mercutio，速度虽快却失了精准度，被轻而易举地拦下，还连带着被握住了手腕。

“Romeo！你愣着干什么！快帮我制住他啊！”

Romeo犹豫道：“亲王已经下令……”

“下什么令！是他先动的手！”

Romeo叹了口气放弃解释，先夺下了Tybalt手里的匕首，却见Mercutio仍不打算放开Tybalt，向Mercutio投去疑惑的眼神。


	2. Chapter 2

Tybalt被拖到蒙太古家的地下室时根本不用脱衣就已经半裸着，身上布满细小的伤痕。他被拖过来时被打晕了，但经过早上的战场那段路时许多遗留的碎片把他疼醒了，又再次疼晕过去。但真正到了地下室时，他心里还是如癫痫发作一般混沌，直到Mercutio找来布条塞住了他的嘴、蒙上他的双眼，把他绑到栏杆上时才隐隐觉得不对。

Mercutio杀了他也没什么值得惊讶的，但如果——如果Mercutio不是杀了他，而是像对待妓女那样羞辱他——那会比损失一条命严重得多。Tybalt根本不用再想下去，因为Mercutio已经扒了他的裤子，冰凉的手指探着路，摸到了他臀缝间的穴口，几乎立时让他挣扎起来。

Mercutio对此早有预料，Tybalt的双腕被束缚在半人高的栏杆上，仔细地缠了十几圈，绝不会轻易滑脱。Mercutio看着慢慢陷入恐慌的Tybalt小幅度地颤抖起来，，在自己指尖戳进后穴时肉眼可见地打了个激灵，嘴里含混不清地嘟囔着什么。但自己策划已久的行动怎么可能就此停止，上次他被Tybalt打到肩膀时足足养了两星期才能重新行动自如——是的，这是一次复仇，所以不存在什么安抚性的温柔的前戏，只是为自己的舒适考虑，Mercutio才漫不经心地做了点扩张。

塞住Tybalt的嘴也是为了防止他说出什么扫兴的话来。Mercutio草草伸进两根手指，随意抽插了十几下，不耐烦地觉得仍是太干涩，索性拿出匕首轻轻在Tybalt小臂上划出一道血来，用手指蘸着血液润滑。

血液很快就会凝固的，所以Mercutio就趁着血还新鲜时把分身对准了Tybalt的穴口，凶狠地冲了进去。

他大致能听清Tybalt之前对他的诅咒，但这些呢喃在他进入时都停止了，转而变成一声惨叫。Tybalt扬起头呜咽着，正好让腰更加下陷，让Mercutio掐着他的腰侧顺利地抽插起来。

血液那种润滑显然不够，后穴被堵住和被撕裂的痛感一起传来，几乎让Tybalt痉挛起来，但仰起头他看不到任何光亮，嘴巴也被堵住，只能断续地发出呻吟。

Mercutio不紧不慢地进出了十几下，满足地叹息了一声，猛地加快了节奏。分身在Tybalt的后穴里更加涨大，让Mercutio即使不用按着Tybalt的腰也能把他嵌住，这样的大小让Tybalt的后穴显而易见地出血了，却反过来润滑了后穴。Tybalt如困兽般妄图摆脱Mercutio的控制，唯一的效用却是激起了Mercutio的施虐欲——他想起十几年来无数次过节和打斗，看着以前拿匕首伤人的Tybalt现在只能入禁脔般在他身下辗转，就感到身下的分身又涨大了一些，挺着胯把那根粗长的东西捅到Tybalt的肠胃里，让他的后穴翻出混着鲜血的嫩肉，哽咽着抽泣颤抖着，让Tybalt的内壁更清晰地感受到他分身上每一寸的纹路，囊袋拍打着臀肉的声音在潮湿阴森的地下室中格外清晰。

Mercutio真的插进来时Tybalt反而清醒了，一种燃尽一切的火焰缓慢地在他心中被点燃、浇上油，但被Mercutio抓着肏令这簇火焰在风中颤抖着，而比怒火更清晰的是湮灭一切的痛觉，从下腹顺着脊柱如电流般传到心口，被人攫住胸口般的痉挛让他祈祷自己能够昏迷。

复仇的过程总是格外漫长的。Mercutio舒爽地射在里面时心满意足地叹了口气。把分身拔出来时他附在Tybalt耳边不怀好意道：“Tybalt……你现在的样子就像妓院里的姑娘呢……不过还是差点，这点程度都能让你疼成这样的话，肯定会在妓院里呆上几天就自杀了吧……”

他的气息一阵阵喷在Tybalt侧颊上，温热的气息让Tybalt几乎恍惚自己身在何处，但随即就被打晕了过去。

Mercutio把Tybalt拖着到了大街上，转进一条小巷子里，随意地丢下了他，自己拍拍手走了。


End file.
